Kikuri
Kikuri is the spirit of a girl who starts accompanying Ai and her companions in Two Mirrors, but is later revealed to be a vessel for the Master of Hell. Appearance Kikuri's appearance is that of a little girl. Her age has never been mentioned, but she seems to be no more than 7 years old. Similarly to Ai and her companions, she doesn't age. She has dark brown shoulder-length hair. Her eyes are dark violet in colour, and are bigger than the average eyes. Her eyes also usually contain three sparkles rather than one, as seen in the case of other people, which may be a reference to the three eyes of the master of hell. In Dyeing Indigo, when she taunts Ai who was ferrying Takuma to hell, her eyes reflect the four lights of the "giant jelly fish" form of the master of hell. In Two Mirrors, her normal attire is a black kimono with golden linings and a purple obi. But sometimes, she also switches to wearing three other sets of clothes - one pink with a navy blue skirt and a white wide-brimmed hat, another magenta and pink with a white headgear, and a brown and light brown clothing with a light brown wide-brimmed hat. While wearing kimonos, she also wears a red flower with two leaves on her hair. In Three Vessels, her normal attire has instead become another newly introduced kimono of dark magenta colour. She wears it with a blue obi, which also has the design of the flower she wears on her head. Personality Kikuri's usual personality is very childish and badly behaved. She often does things seemingly without any logic and out of impulse. She is very demanding, and is strong on making things go her own way. She often puts an effort into annoying people, especially the first three companions of Ai, calling Wanyuudou "baldy", Hone Onna "old woman", and Ichimokuren "eyeball" at times. She seems to enjoy interfering with the jobs of Ai and her companions. She also seems to take delight in acts of low-level destructiveness, such as snipping off flowers. Additionally, she has a twisted sense of compassion, humor, and judgment. Oftentimes, she is very cruel. On a number of occasions, she showed no care to people in pitiable conditions and instead made fun of them and their situations. Two such examples are when she was giggling at a dying man once, and was teasing Takuma Kurebayashi after all the bad conditions he was going through. She even taunted Ai on some occasions. She also refuses to listen to anyone almost all the time, with the only exception of Ai. In Ai's case, she will instead obey Ai's words to a great extent and almost immediately. One such example is when Ren told her to leave a place once and she refused. Only after Ren and the others reminded her how it would displease Ai did she leave, but still gave Ren a kick while leaving. Another example is when Kikuri was about to touch the spinning wheel that Ai's grandmother spins, and was not stopping even when Ai's grandmother was telling her to stop, until Ai told her to stop, at which point she stopped immediately. Despite all these, she also has innocence, compassion, and care as a part of her personality. She seems to like going off on her own to explore the normal world sometimes, which is not familiar to her. She is also very playful, as shown when she had asked Takuma and Tsugumi to play with her on different occasions, and also frequently visits Takuma in his home for similar purposes. Among food, she is seemingly very fond of wieners. She seems to dislike vain people, as she expressed her dislike on one occasion when Ren was being full of himself. She seems to like Takuma and Yamawaro, and she has openly stated that she likes Ai, which she really does, as she shed tears when Ai died near the end of Two Mirrors. Following Ai's temporary death, she also complimented Ai as Ai was freed from her duties and as Ai's parents are freed as well, saying "well done", in a manner as if speaking to her. She has also expressed a strong desire of becoming Hell Girl multiple times, and seems to be annoyed by anyone or anything that stops her from reaching this goal. However, some of the defining aspects of her personality is questionable, as it is not known how many of her negative actions were done on her own will, and how many were done due to her being controlled by the master of hell. Thus how much of her personality is hers and how much of it is the master of hell controlling her remains a subject of speculation. This is further strengthened by the fact that in the beginning of Three Vessels, a tiny spider is shown to crawl into a toy doll, which then transforms the doll into Kikuri again, although this time needing to be wound to allow movement, since it was a doll that was transformed. Biography No history or details has been given about her early life as of yet, but it has been made clear that she is not human in her current state. Despite that, she does seem to have some human characteristics that even Ai and her companions don't exhibit properly. She enjoys playing with others known or unknown only for the purpose of having fun, whereas Ai and her companions very rarely, if ever, try to satisfy their psychological needs and wants. She has also been shown on one occasion to get tired and fall asleep - something that has never been shown to be present in Ai's companions, and only slightly in Ai. It was revealed that Kikuri was a host for the master of hell all the while she was with Ai and her companions. But it isn't until the end that the master of hell possesses and shows itself through Kikuri. This poses the question of how many other times might she have been controlled in the past without it being noticeable. An important thing to note is that Kikuri seems to be unaware that she is being controlled by the master of hell, even in the times when the master of hell possesses and shows itself through her. At these times, she only expresses a strange feeling and itchiness on her forehead before being completely possessed. Until now, the master of hell has shown itself through her by completely possessing her two times - once near the end of Two Mirrors, and another time near the end of Three Vessels. In Three Vessels, Kikuri has seemingly lost her body somehow, and possesses a wind-up doll in order to be physically present in the human world. In this state, she needs the key on her back to be wound again and again from time to time. If the key is not wound, she cannot move her body at all, with the exception of her mouth with which she can still speak. She is usually disliked by the first three companions of Ai and Takuma because of her behaviour. On the other hand, Ai seems to like her, and Yamawaro seems to like her even more so, a feeling that she seems to return to the both of them too. For the former though, it didn't stop her from performing acts that were mainly intended to upset Ai. For the latter, she is nice towards him, and has even been shown to like and care for him. She calls him 'Waro Waro' at times probably out of this liking towards him, and she has shown concern for his health at one time too, threating to send those people to hell who made Yamawaro suffer. But she still makes Yamawaro follow her commands, not much unlike a servant. She expects Yamawaro to turn the key on her back and demands that she be called 'Princess Kikuri' by him, and Yamawaro doesn't seem to mind following both of these commands either. Also, even if the first three companions of Ai do seem to dislike her, they do have the littlest bit of care for her, as Wanyuudou had been shown to put an effort in finding her once, and then beating up two men to protect her from their attempts at fulfilling their malicious intentions. Abilities Traveling Between the Normal World and the Realm of Eternal Twilight: '''She is one of the few people alongside Ai, her companions, and the master of hell who has been shown to be able to travel freely between the normal world and the Realm of Eternal Twilight. She also seems to have the ability to bring other people in and out of the realm, which is something only Ai and her grandmother has been shown to be able to do other than her. '''Magically Clothe Changing: While investigating the clients or antagonists of Ai's service, Hone Onna has the ability to magically change her clothes. Teleportation: '''She seems to have the ability to appear out of nowhere and disappear in the same way, though it has been strongly hinted that this effect is merely done by traveling between the normal world and the realm of eternal twilight. '''Loincloth Manipulation: She has been shown to be able to perform magical feats with her loincloth, using it to bind, suspend, and manipulate things with ease and accuracy. Hypnotism: She seems to have the ability to hypnotize a person into believing something, which she did in Two Mirrors to make a lady believe that Kikuri was her daughter. However, she was shown to have this ability only once. Levitation: In one instance, she has been shown to have the ability to levitate, though it is unknown why she doesn't use it much. Waking People up from Coma: In another instance, she has been shown to have the ability to revive and wake people up from coma lasting for a considerably long time. She seems to carry this task out by touching the comatose person's lower lip with both of her lips and tongue. Trivia * Kikuri hates cats. ** It is unknown why Kikuri hates cats, she may have been attacked by a cat in her youth, or she think they are insensitive and uncaring animals. Gallery Kikuri Two Mirrors.png|Kikuri, on the opening for Two Mirrors. Kikuri Three Vessels.png|Kikuri, on the opening for Three Vessels. jsm20_05.jpg S2 EP 16 Kikuri.PNG Kikuri.(Jigoku.Shoujo).600.856445.jpg Kikuri_Cries.jpg Kikuri.jpg Kikuri sad.jpg kikuri-1271.jpg js7_title.jpg 003_size6.jpg|Angry Kikuri. 00035032.JPG 1243891.jpg 79135_1210842983059_full.jpg js9_title.jpg 23480125_Kikuri.jpg Two Mirrors Main Visual.jpg Jigoku-Shoujo-Yoi-no-Togi-2-755x690.png|Kikuri along with other main characters of Fourth Twilight on front page of offical website. Kikuri.jpg|Kikuri's concept art. Category:Characters Category:Female